Courtney Choi
Dr. Courtney Choi is a character from the film Jurassic World: Escape From Prehistoric Island (2019). Biography Early career Courtney Choi began working with InGen in 2013 as a geneticist at Jurassic Park (JPB Island), where she earned her position as one of InGen's leading paleogeneticists. During her career in Jurassic Park, she met paleontologist Professor Phil Oswald at some point. After a row in 2016 due to conflicting views on the process of DNA splicing, Courtney left InGen. Shortly afterwards, an incident at sea left her stranded on an uncharted island with some DNA samples and equipment. Devoting herself to her life's work, she began creating prehistoric animals on the island after discovering an abandoned building which she converted into her own creation lab. Jurassic World: Escape From Prehistoric Island Courtney meets Oswald once again at the island after he and his expedition team consisting of raptor trainer Owen Grady, paleogeneticist Claire Dearing, Jurassic World's CEO Josh and Owen's trusty Velociraptor companion Blue, are shipwrecked on the island after their boat hit a storm en route to Site B. The team shares a conversation with Courtney, who reveals how she left inGen and ended up on the island, and that the prehistoric animals on the island are created by her herself. Courtney also shows the team a map of the island, which is divided into several zones, and the team discover that they have crossed the Forest, Plains and Desert Zone. After witnessing an unknown mercenary getting killed by the Velociraptor pack which chased the herd previously, Courtney realizes that the unknown mercenary came from a rival company that intends to sell her dinosaur DNA samples to the illegal trade, and the team agrees to follow her to her secret lab, which is located on a dormant volcano at the Mountain Zone, to retrieve the DNA samples. The team manages to get past the Velociraptor pack which was too busy eating until the T. rex shows up. Overcoming dangerous sea creatures across the Water Zone (where Courtney was almost snapped up by a Liopleurodon), the team traverses the Sky Zone where they barely survive a flock of pterosaurs chasing them across a series of suspension bridges, with Claire getting injured in the process. At the time the team reaches the Sky Zone's border with the Mountain Zone, they encounter the T. rex again, but Courtney uses Owen's raptor calming method to calm the giant carnivore down, making the team realize that Courtney had a connection with the cloned prehistoric animals of the island, which she described as her own "children". They ride the T. rex to their destination, evading a group of mercenaries led by Dr. Snare, Oswald's rival. The team eventually arrives at the volcano and Courtney's secret field lab to retrieve the DNA samples, only to realize that the volcano is starting to erupt after noticing a rise in the temperature. However, as they exit the lab, they are captured by Dr. Snare and his men. Courtney is later freed along with Josh, Claire and Ada by Owen and Blue, and they release the prehistoric animals captured by the mercenaries, including the T. rex. After defeating Dr. Snare and reclaiming the stolen DNA samples, the team heads out to the shore at the other side of the Mountain Zone, where they see various dinosaurs and prehistoric animals fleeing from the erupting volcano. Josh contacts JPB Holdings after revealing the island's location from another map the team brought with them, while Owen, Blue, Courtney and the T. rex round up the animals to the shore before a large ship owned by JPB Holdings arrives to pick them up. As the team leaves the island, they watch as it is completely destroyed by the volcanic eruption. A distraught Courtney, who wanted to establish a wildlife preserve on the island, is calmed down by Josh and Oswald who says that her "children" will be going to a better, safer place: Jurassic World. In the aftermath, Oswald and Courtney start a relationship and are hired by Josh to become lecturers for Jurassic World interns based on paleontology and creating dinosaurs. They reunite with Owen and Claire at the Main Street, where they receive a message from a team of Russian researchers. Jurassic World: Cold War TBA! Trivia * Courtney shares several similarities with Laura Sorkin from Jurassic Park: The Game. ** Both refer to their prehistoric creations as their "children". Courtney's case is evident when she stops the island's Tyrannosaurus rex from chasing the protagonist team in the film. ** Both wanted to use complete DNA structures with no add-ins by cross-referencing genetic information from the mosquito fossils. Courtney's methods were adopted by Jurassic World's scientists in KB Fan Fiction's universe. ** Both wanted to establish wildlife preserves with the prehistoric creatures. ** Both wrote journals based on their findings. ** Both used to host entertainment shows. Laura used to host a radio show, while Courtney was once a talk show host. Category:Females Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe characters Category:Korean Category:Black hair Category:Scientists Category:2019 KB character debuts